Rendirse no es una opción
by Duquesa de Miel
Summary: Últimos momentos en la vida de Daphne Greengrass


_Tras siglos de desaparecida, y con un nuevo penname a cuestas, he vuelto. Sí, señores, vivo aún :D y les traigo una nueva y pequeña historia salida de lo más profundo de mi mente... o algo así, en realidad, no tengo ni puta idea de dónde salió (se suponía que estaba escribiendo la carta de 15 de una amiga)._

_Se ve que el nuevo año me sentó mal, porque es un relato mucho más oscuro de lo que estoy acostumbrada a hacer, pero me gustó mucho :B además, me encariñé bastante con el personaje de Daphne Greengrass, así que algo de ella tenía que escribir :P_

_De más está decir que sí, soy rubia y soy Rowling y todo lo que quieras... ¿Ves? Ni yo me la creo. Ok, nada de esto es mío, salvo la trama :D_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rendirse no es una opción<span>**

**By:** Duquesa de Miel

Corría. Lo único que Daphne podía hacer, era correr. Mortífagos delante, mafia _muggle_ detrás, no sabía qué prefería.

Entonces, como caído del Cielo, la rubia vio su salvación: un callejón. Tal vez no iba a ser su salvación, sino su condena, pero esa idea llegó tarde a su mente, ella ya había entrado.

Resoplando con fuerza, vio para su disgusto que, si bien no era un callejón sin salida, había un tejido metálico en medio. Y su varita estaba tirada en el mismo lugar que estaba el cadáver de Theo.

Miró sus tacones aguja y su vestido negro con rabia. Era perfectamente consciente que, si tuviera algo más cómodo, podría trepar el tejido con facilidad, pero nunca contempló que su salida con su mejor amigo, Theodore Nott, terminara en la muerte del chico y su persecución.

—Greengrass —un susurro sibilante inundó el callejón, más precisamente del otro lado del tejido. Daphne casi se disloca todos los huesos del cuello para ver quien la llamaba, y vio un rostro blanco y sin nariz, sobre una capa negra.

Lo primero que pensó, fue en la famosa Muerte, según la visión de los _muggles._ Ese esqueleto con la capa negra larga y la hoz. Pero luego se dio cuenta que eso, era peor, mucho peor que la muerte. En realidad, lo mejor que podía esperar de esto era la muerte.

Ahora, su enigma se había resuelto: tendría que haber dejado que la mafia _muggle_ la matara, ya que Lord Voldemort haría cosas peores con ella.

—Voldemort —escupió su nombre con desprecio.

—Vaya, vaya, señorita Greengrass —murmuró el Señor Tenebroso—. Hay que tener valor para llamarme por mi nombre, ¿eh?

—Entonces, tú no puedes nombrarte a ti mismo —susurró la rubia, con sus ojos azules clavados en los rojos del mago.

—Es ése el coraje que busco en mis seguidores —comentó—, es una lástima que la gran mayoría de los Mortífagos no lo tengan —añadió, con un brillo en los ojos—. ¿Qué tal, Daphne, si olvidamos que acabo de matar a tu amiguito y te unes a los Mortífagos?

—Creo que paso, gracias —respondió con el cinismo característico de su persona.

—¿Crees? —repitió el Mago Oscuro, soltando una carcajada.

—Si no te molesta, dime la broma así me río yo también —pidió la chica con mordacidad.

Lo último que los ojos azules de Daphne Greengrass vieron, fue la varita de Voldemort agitarse, una luz verde y todo se apagó para ella.

La heredera de los Greengrass estaba muerta. Malfoy estaría más que feliz, la enorme fortuna familiar sería suya cuando la pequeña Astoria cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Y no sería el único en alegrarse por su muerte. Pero ya no importaba eso. La luz que brillaba en Daphne se había apagado. Su grito de rebeldía, había sido silenciado.

Pero, ¿saben qué? No le importa, ni ahora muerta, ni al momento de morir, ni antes. Nunca le importó morir. Porque ella siempre luchó por lo que quiso, y rendirse nunca fue una opción.

* * *

><p><em>Sigue sin terminar de convencerme el final, pero me gusta. Me parece... inspirador. Me gustaría morir así :D (? <em>

_Lalalalaaa, dejar reviews hace adelgazar (? y hace feliz a la gente, lo cual también es bueno. Así que, hagan su buena acción del día, y déjenme un review (? ñiñiñi (? we, qué le pasaba a Duquesa? Los quince le pegaron fiero, al parecer ^^_

**Travesura Realizada **

**_(más, si dejan reviews ^^)_**


End file.
